A lost Love An Origional Tactics Ogre Story
by JCfreak1503
Summary: An origional etory based in the Tactics Ogre universe. It's love, and violence.


A Lost Love- Ryan Burke  
  
" Elanor!" I yelled out. But it was too late. She grabbed at the arrow in her chest and tried to pull it out, but she was unable to, she was too weak. She plopped on to her knees, and breathed heavily. She cried out in pain and fell to her stomach.  
  
I ran over to her, jumping over the dead remains of our enemies. I made a final leap and landed at her side. I picked her up in my arms and tried to run her out of there. I tripped over a crack and fell down. She rolled out of my arms. I looked down at her, she was covered in blood. Her hair was covering her eyes. I pushed the hairs out of her eyes and looked at her. She was so beautiful, I can't believe I let her die. I was so stupid to let her fight alone. Why did I do it?  
  
Elanor looked up at me. A single tear ran down her cheek. " Rayn." she whispered. I bent in close. "Rayn.." "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I always loved you. I love you so much, I am sorry I let you down."  
  
"You didn't let me down Elanor. You did great. I love you so much Elanor, don't die on me!"  
  
"I am sorry Rayn. Please."  
  
"Please what?" I held her tightly, not wanting to let go. I started crying, knowing that she was close to death."  
  
"Please don't forget me" She pulled me down and gave me a kiss. I wanted it to last forever, but I felt her take her last breath and she went limp in my arms. She was dead.  
  
"Dammit!" I yelled. I got up, still holding her limp body. I walked her over to some grass and laid her down. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. The earth was covered in blood. I walked to where I put my sword down and pulled it out of the ground. I wiped the blade against the grass, removing the blood. I started to walk away when I heard something snap. I turned around quickly, but I didn't see anything. The sound came from the woods to my side. I started walking in that direction, but something caught my eye. In a tree there was something shining. It lifted up and pointed at me, and right then I knew what it was. Before I could react, the arrow flew at me and hit me between the eyes.  
  
Elanor and I became great friends in our travels. She was such a strong person, but fragile at the same time. I loved that, and after a while a felt a strong attraction to her. But I knew it wasn't right. I was protecting her and training her, love was not an option. But she was so incredible, I spent a majority of my time with her.  
  
The rest of my time was spent with Shiven. He was a great tactician, and also a cunning Ninja. He was put into my army by Cybil, a great soldier herself. She originally gave him to me to watch over me, but her plan backfired and Shiven and I became friends. He always had the best Ideas for battles, and I knew I could trust him. We were planning on attack Scabellum, a well defended town. We had only two days to get there and take the castle over. We decided to attack with archers only.  
  
Our main opposition was the white fang troops. They had a small band populating the town, but they were the best of the best. But they were not that smart, and a few archers and Ninjas would make quick work of them. We attacked at dawn.  
  
*** "Okay, move in." Elenor motioned for the Ninjas to get in position. The White Fang troops were all huddled around a campfire eating. This would be the perfect oppourtunity to kill them, but I had better Class than that.  
  
"Elenor, fire an arrow, but don't kill anyone." I said to Elenor.  
  
Elenor fired an arrow, hitting one of the soldiers in the neck. "Sorry!" She yelled out to me. The remaining soldiers jumped up and pulled out their sword, but before they could react a volley of arrows was fired upon them. Only two survived and they ducked into the nearest building. Shiven ran in after them. We all waited impatiently. We soon heard two screams, and Shiven walked out of the building, wiping blood off his sword.  
  
"Poor bastards didn't have a chance." Shiven said to me.  
  
"I know." I said. "I thought they would be tougher than that. It se." "Watch out!" Yelled Shiven. I jumped to the side and an arrow flew past my face, slicing my chin. Blood poured down my chin, but I wiped it off. Shiven took out six shrukien and threw them back at the enemy archer. They hit him in the chest, one of them slicing his jugular. Blood spurted into the air, spraying everywhere. The soldier plopped over and made a pool of blood. That's a lot of blood. I thought to myself.  
  
We searched the bodies of the White Fang troops. One of the soldiers had a note on him. It read: White Fang. Kill the Order of the Sacred Flame troops. Kill anyone that gets in your way. When your mission is completed, collect your reward from Christina in Lumidia swamp.  
  
Guess we got the first I said to myself.  
  
We decided to travel to the swamp, and find Christina. The trip did have a few bumps though. 


End file.
